A twist to reality
by Beyond my mask
Summary: What if Chi Chi indirectly caused Goku to marry Bulma? how would that change the very world of Dragon ball Z as we know it?
1. I thought marriage was some type of food

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's character's...**

**AN: Yes, I'm crazy, very crazy, I was concentrating on my "one who will inherit my will" story, and I was reading some dbz fanfic's and what caught my surprise was these Goku and Bulma fanfic's and in these "fic's" were Goku end's up with Bulma by some...misguided feeling's of resentment from Chi-chi, a divorce or she hate's him or she die's or she's the evil antagonist and I like Chi-chi! and it got me thinking Goku's like my hero, right after Jesus :D but Goku's too innocent for a "divorce" or to get anyone mad at him. So I decided to write a fic about Goku and Bulma and how they "accidentaly" got married . Oh yeah Gohan and Goten and Trunk's will exist. how? you may ask well hmm, well when we get there we'll see! And well I really wanted to write this since forever! I mean come on, I like Chi-chi! I honestly do, but it get's boring when you see her scolding Goku, let's see what happen's when Gohan has a mom who let's him train and oh yeah! for all you Vegeta fan's! no worries' I got Vegeta covered too and no I won't make him end up with Chi-chi. *shudders*. no not an OC either so just wait till then!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I thought marriage was some type of food!**

"Have me met before?" came a confused Goku's voice as he dodged a kick from the woman he was currently fighting and jumped a few metre's away in the ring.

"You really know how to lay on the charm don't you?" asked the woman as she ran toward's him with anger boiling in her vein's "Of course we've met before!"

"Eeee!" squealed a terrified Goku as he ducked dodging a punch to his head, and then blocking a kick from her right leg bringing his two hand's infront to block the kick and jump away again only to be hotly pursured by the woman.

"Are you that dense!" shouted the woman as she began to pour out a barrage of punche's and kick's which were all effortlessly blocked and dodged by Goku.

"Do I mean that little to you!" asked the enraged as she tried to swipe Goku's head off.

* * *

_**In the stand's...**_

"So that's it! Goku and that girl must have been friend's once!" said a nervous Krillin as he ducked behind the board of the budokai.

* * *

_**With Goku...**_

"Miss? if you don't mind? could you please tell me what I forgot?" asked Goku as he ran parralel to the lady infront of him.

"So I can remember?" came Goku's innocent question.

"Grrrraaah!" growled the woman as she lunged at him. Goku effortlessly dodged once more as he pushed himself into the air followed by the woman who was unrelenting in her assault's.

"Did you forget the promise you made?" asked the now newly enraged woman. Goku blinked "Promise?"

"Did I promise you something?" came Goku's innocent question."That's right! let me jog your memory!" screeched the woman as she flipped in the air to land a blow on Goku's head.

"Ah! no! please!..." Goku protested as barrage's of punche's and kick's tried to connect on him "Ah! miss! if you would hold on a sec-..."

"Eeee!" squealed Goku as he ducked and came down onto the ring once more. taking up a normal stance as the figure infront of him landed, Goku's face was contorted in confusion.

"I know your angry but tell me what I promised you please?" pleaded Goku. The woman's face contorted into anger "Are you serious! fine then! I'll tell you about the promise you broke!"

"Huh?" blinked Goku in confusion.

"You promised to marry me! You promised that I would be your bride!" shouted the enraged woman. Goku was left gapin at the sight as his eye's turned upward's then downward's and then sideway's finding his best friend. He crouched down.

"Hey Krillin? what's a bride?" asked Goku. Krillin and Yamcha comcially fell down as he once again got up.

"Please tell me?" pleaded Goku.

"A bride! roughly translated! your life is over!" shouted Krillin. Goku's face twisted into fear _"My life over? but but I don't want my life to end!"_

"Goku! a bride is a woman who's about to be married" answered Yamcha shoving Krilllin aside. Goku was left gaping.

"I think my definition was more accurate! Goku! a bride is a woman you spend the rest of your life with!" answered Krillin once more. Goku grew shocked as he turned back to the woman infront of him. His mouth hung open.

"Live together? with you!" asked a shocked Goku as he pointed to the woman infront of him "But but! I lived plenty of time's with Bulma! so how I can live together with you!"

Bulma's eye's widened at what Goku had said asYamcha and Krillin squealed in surprise. _"Goku think's we're married!" _thought a shocked Bulma as Roshi stared wide eyed at her.

"And I don't even know your name...so how I can live together with you?" asked a confused Goku. Her eye's narrowed into slit's as she glared at the woman at an angle of thirthy degree's to her. Bulma caught it as she averted her gaze. She turned her anger back on Goku as she struck a fighting pose.

"Fine then, if you beat me then I'll tell you who I am" said the woman, her anger still not leaving her. Goku's face immedealty changed into a smile.

"Ah! alright then!" beamed Goku as he pulled his hand into a fist and pulled it back.

"How long? by the time you do attack, I think I'll fall asleep" chided the woman. In one swift motion Goku let loose his fist as the air pressure around him shifted and folded around his fist as he let loose on the woman before him. Before she registered what had happened, she felt the wind smack her right in the face as she was sent flying out of the ring and hitting the wall effectively knocking her out. Goku's face changed into alarm.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to knock her out!...aww bummer, now I'll never know who she is..." sulked Goku, Krillin and Yamcha facepalmed at Goku's sulkish form. His sulking quickly turned to joy as he watched the woman got up rubbing her head to ease the pain, he quickly raced over to her as he crouched down.

"Are you okay?" asked Goku as he tilted his head. The woman glared at him, finally letting her gaze softened, she complemented him.

"Incredible, you totally knocked me out, you really are powerful from even before" said the woman as she climbed back into the ring. Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"So can I know who you are now?" came Goku's soft voice. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked at him "Your impossible...I'm the ox king's daughter, Chi chi..."

"Huh?" blinked Goku, after a moment Goku squeeled in fear "No...No way! you...your! Chi-chi?" asked a shocked Goku as a memory of a small girl came to him. Chi Chi just nodded her head.

"Oh..." mused Goku as he folded his arm's over his chest and looked to the sky in thought and recalled the promise he made.

"I'm sorry...back then, I thought marriage was some kind of food, I thought you were gving it to me..." explained Goku as he retuned his gaze to Chi-chi. She looked ready to blow but at the same time cry.

"I understand, when we were fighting you said you lived with Bulma" said Chi chi as she turned her angry glare to Bulma, who just looked on confused.

"So your married to her huh?" asked Chi chi. Goku blinked. "I am?" came Goku's question but it turned out to be a statement to Chi Chi's ear's as she became angry.

"You are aren't you? your a horrible person!" screamed Chi Chi as she slapped him and ran awy crying. Goku rubbed his cheek as he looked on as Chi Chi ran away. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh...gosh, I didn't know she was angry..." said a confused Goku. Yamcha and Krillin just facepalmed.

"Say Krillin, why don't you go talk to her huh?" said Yamcha "What! why me! she'll eat me alive!"

"Oh come on! don't be a big baby!" chided Yamcha "Fine..." deadpanned Krillin as he went up to Goku and placed a hand on his back. "Don't worry buddy, I'll deal with this..."

"Golly, thank's Krillin.." smiled Goku as he watched Krilin give him a thumb's up and ran after Chi Chi. Goku then slowly went up to the stand's as he found Bulma standing with Roshi.

"Goku?" asked Roshi as he watched his pupil come up to him.

"As a result of a knockout, the winner of this match is Goku!" announced the announcer, the crowd erupted in cheer's. Goku turned to Bulma.

"Bulma, Chi Chi said we're married, are we?" asked a confused Goku. For Bulma, that was a shocker as her mouth hung open as Goku's openess'. Bulma sturttered as a wide range of emotion's went through her head. This was the same boy she had met when he was five year's old and had set out with him on so many adventure's, She had watched him get injured so many time's and tended to him but now this struck her as she finally took it all in and answered,

"Eh...er...I...er..no Goku, we aren't" Bulma finally answered. "Oh.." mused Goku, to everyone surrounding him, it seemed that Goku was dissapointed. Then Goku turned to her again beaming his trademark grin.

"Bulma will you marry me?" asked an innocent Goku. Bulma's eye's widened as did everyone else' in the open arena. Roshi began to sputtering obsceneties' as he regarded his student's naievity. From the stand's, Yamcha looked wide eyed as well.

"Say what!" shouted Yamcha as he looked wide eyed at Goku. His mouth gaping at the sight. Back with Bulma, the only thing she could see was Goku's trademark grin circling around her eye's, she suddenly felt dizzy at the sudden question. Goku tilted his head.

"Bulma? you don't look so good" said Goku as he placed a hand over her forehead, the sudden contact was too much as Bulma finally fainted.

"Bulma?" asked a concerned Goku as he leaned over the railing's.

"Yes..." came the whisper...

* * *

**AN: So how was it? I know it's short cause well for one thing, I wanted to see how people would regard it and then continue on, the chapter's to come will be longer, anyone who's been following know's that the length of each chapter goes' about three thousnad five hundread word's so until then adios!**


	2. His name is Gohan!

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's character's...**

**Chapter 2: His name is Gohan!**

* * *

Surprisingly and also shocking, Bulma had married Goku, speaking of whom was...somewhere in between. Krillin had giigled at Goku's antics at the wedding. The priest had asked both Yamcha and Tien to hold him down so that he could finish the ceremony. To Goku, saying I do was complicated. When the priest had asked him whether he would take Bulma as his bride. Goku grew confused once more as he answered him.

_"...Hey Krillin? didn't Chi-Chi say bride was food?...I don't want to eat Bulma!" _panicked Goku.

The congregation had sighed at his stupidity as Krillin then explained the meaning. Bulma however found it amusing. Whenever Goku was with her, she couldn't help but smile or giggle of course she did blow a gaskit every now and then when Goku's simple mind exploded beyond the very confines of dumbness. She loved him nonetheless. Bulma's ex...that is the desert thief Yamcha had ...well let's just say, he found himself in a very...very...precarious situation as he cried out to Puar. Bulma's parents were surprised when she told them she was getting married. Bunny was surprised as was Dr. Briefs.

_"So early dear?..." asked Dr. Briefs._

_"Who is that wonderful man?" Bunny had asked her._

Bulma had smiled when she had told them it was Goku. Dr. Briefs was happy as was Bunny when she had told them it was Goku.

_"Guess he's going to call me dad instead of sir now!" _laughed Dr. Briefs.

The wedding had taken place without a drawback. Except for the fact that Goku complained that the suit was really itchy. Kirllin had told him to suck it up. Goku chilidishly pouted at his best friends anger towards him. Tien and Yamcha had held him place due to the fact of a delicious aroma sprinted throughout the air. And to Goku that only meant one thing

_"Food!" _squealed Goku in delight as he tried to run from the altar. Bulma sighed as she dragged him back to the altar catching his ear.

_"Ow! ow! ow! Bulma let go!"_

_"Not until we get married!" _was her retort as she dragged the helpless saiyan back to the altar. Leaving a giggling congreagation in her wake. Once when it was done. Goku looked to Bulma eagerly. Bulma just sighed as she placed her right hand on her hip and looked at Goku.

_"Yes...Goku you can..." _came her voice.

_"Yes!" _

And before she could register, Goku flew out the church into the buffet. Bulma sighed as she smiled watching him go. Krillin laughed himself until tears formed at his eyes.

* * *

The very first argument that had occurred between the newly wedded couple was this.

_"But I want to stay near grandpa Gohan's house!"_

_"Goku, understand, I have a company to run, you can always fly there and train!"_

_"But Bulma! can't your dad take care of capsule corp!..."_

_"Come on Goku! if you stay here at capsule corp, then I'll make you a new set of weight's for training..."_

_"Really!"_

_"Honest!" _smiled Bulma.

_"Alright then! I'll stay at capsule corp!" _beamed Goku.

The second fight or argument that had happened between the wedded couple was when goku met someone had come knocking on Bulma's front door.

_"No Goku!"_

_"But! But! Bulma!"_

_"I said no!"_

_"Oh come on Bulma please!"_

_"No means no! Goku!"_

_"Please Bulma!"_

_"I swear you are just like a child sometimes!"_

_"But Bulma!"_

_"Scratch that! you are always a child!"_

_"Oh come on Bulma! please!"_

_"I'll tell you one more time Goku...no!"_

_"But Bulma! it's a buy one and get one pizza free and it's hot too! and their even at the doorstep!"_ pleaded Goku.

_"For the last time no!" _shouted a frustrated Bulma as she let out a frustrated screech and marched back into her lab.

_"Awww man...bummer..." _muttered Goku as he turned to the man infront of his door. _"Sorry mister...my wife said that I need to stop eating junk food...sorry!"_

And for the remainder of the day, Goku had remained sadder. Not his usual cheerful self. Bunny had caught it as she confronted her daughter.

_"Bulma?"_

_"Yes mom?"_

_"Why is Goku looking so sad? he's not even talking to anyone..."_

Bulma sighed as she got up and cleaned her hands with a towel. _"Don't worry mom, I got it covered..."_

Goku was surprised when he came back from training at mount Paozo, There was a whole table of pizza just waiting for him to eat. He carefully tip toed into the house as he looked around for Bulma, once cleared he began to gobble it down. Once down he was happy as he got up. he blinked.

_"Golly...I really made a mess didn't I?...I better clean this up before Bulma see's this!" _

And so Goku began his spring cleaning early that year. Cleaning up the pizza boxes and placing them in the trash can. Making sure that the living room where he ate was cleaned and sparkling, he walked around looking for Bulma or her parents. Goku looked on in confusion as no one answered his call. He decided to make his way to the lab. He was surprised as he found Bulma sleeping on her table. Her hands folded on the table creating a pillow for her head. he looked down at her and then saw a tiny piece of paper at her hand. He slowly took it out of her reach as he opened it.

_"Woah! Bulma bought those pizzas!..."_

On further observation...

_"That's alot of zero's!"_

Yes, ladies and gents, that was the bill of the pizzas. _"Oh man...she's going to be so mad...I better not wake her up..."_

Goku picked her up and carried her slowly back to their bedroom as he laid her down on the bed and covered her with a sheet, making sure she was comfortable, Goku switched off the light and muttered a small goodnight and kissed her on the forhead and quickly but...silently ran out of the room. A smile was plastered on Buma's sleeping form as she dreamed of the days to come.

* * *

A few years had passed and now Goku was in his early twenties and Bulma was in her mid twenties. The couple had gotten along well. And now? Bulma slowly put Goku and her child to sleep. However a certain thing irked them. The baby had no name. She looked on as the child slept. He had black hair juts like his father, with tinges of blue at the edges of his hair. The blue edges on his hair looked different and yet attractive, Glittering, Bulma chuckled to herself. This was after all the child of the strongest fighter in the world. The doors behind her slided open as Goku came into the room smiling stupidly. Bulma raised one of her eyebrows in wonder.

"What are you so happy about Goku?" asked a now curious Bulma.

"Well I got a name!" squealed Goku. "You did?"

"Yeah! Gohan!" smiled Goku. Bulma smiled as well but as of that moment, the baby awoke and started giggling which to Bulma was very odd because she had sworn she had put him to sleep.

"Gohan it is then..." smiled Bulma as she watched Goku converse with their child. Laughing as Gohan tried to crush his father's hand.

And just like that life went on both for Goku, Bulma and their son Gohan. Bulma had given permission to train Gohan but of course she had also told Goku that when Gohan grew up, he needed to study but she said that it came after his training with his father which had prompted Goku to kiss Bulma right on that spot leaving her gaping. Goku after all was unpredicatble at most times.

_"He's going to be stronger than me! I guaranteee it!" _was Goku's promise.

_"And he's going to run a company too...the girls will be all over him...great..." _muttered Bulma as she blew one of her stray fallen hair upwards as she finished her paperwork. And it didn't take a genius to figure out who was the provider in this relationship. Goku had won the martial arts tournametn beating Piccolo making him...filthy rich. But Goku, being his humble self, had almost spent half of the money on food when Bulma refused to make some for him making her take drastic measures which included taking all of goku's remaining money and storing it in her vault, to which she knew the password. But she also knew if Goku really wanted the money he could just rip the vault and take the money. But Goku was too innocent for that, Bulma knew it as did Gohan. Speaking of whom was very humble himself, he had grown into a fine child now. Balancing both his studies and training with his father. Bulma had told him that if he didn't want to go to school, he could sit it out cause she dropped out as well because she felt it was boring.

Gohan had taken his mother's advice into his head but he didn't feel like leaving school, he was still in kindergarden after all. Bulma now watched as the two men who she loved the most competed with each other.

"Is that the best you can do dad?" asked Gohan as he sent Goku skidding back with a kick.

"Woah! easy there! champ!" squealed Goku as he dodged another kick and a punch. Goku sighed as he pushed Gohan from him creating some distance between himself and his son.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" squealed Goku as he avoided a ki blast from Gohan. For being five years old, Gohan could now use ki just like Goku although it's still taking him a while to learn the kamehameha. helearnt how to shoot minute ki blasts. Goku wasn't prrepared as Gohan disapeared and reappeared on top of him, sitting down on his shoulders.

"Oh geee, you got me Gohan!"

"Hah! that'll teach you to run from me dad!" chuckled Gohan as Goku ruffled his hair. Bulma looked on as she came into the training room and ordered them to go take a bath.

"Oh mom...do I have too?" asked Gohan as he sulked.

"Yes you do! I don't want you or your father stinking up the lab!" scolded Bulma.

"Awww bummer...oh well come on Gohan!" called Goku as he went out the door. Bulma sighed as a smile crept onto her face. She was content and happy. She had a loving husband who of course acteed as a child at times but she also had a kind and loving son. She dreaded the day when Gohan would reach his teen years. Unlike his father at his age, Gohan knew the difference between a man and a woman. Bulma chuckled as she fixed up the training room where cracks had taken place. She wondered if she could help both of them in their training. And so?...the concept of a gravity machine was born. It was a prototype and Bulma had made it so that it did not exceed 5 times eath's gravity. She wanted to see how Goku would do in that situation inclusive of the weights. She was surprised as Goku managed to stay on top of it. She made a decision that she would exceed it's limit each time by 5 when Goku got the hang of it. Gohan wanted to take part as well but Buma forbade it until Goku had mastered it.

"Oh come on mom, don't be such a party pooper..." muttered Gohan.

"What did you call me young man?" asked a now enraged Bulma.

"Eh! eh! nothing! honest!" pleaded Gohan.

"Good" smirked Bulma as she walked past him. "Awww man, why is she so darn strict, if dad could take that thing on, why can't I?"

And from that day, Gohan sneeked into the gravity room, but soon found himself overwhelmed by the sheer pull of it. He felt his body being ripped. Goku was tired, he had just come back from mount Paozu and was near the training room as he saw it was switched on. He walked slowly there and saw Gohan struggling on the floor of the room. Red lights signalling the emergency. Goku raced into the room as it suddenly started beeping. he looked around as he saw that the computer displayed ten times earth's gravity, his eyes widened as he heard a computer voice.

_**"Overload imminent! Overload imminent!"**_

Goku's eyes widened as a blast occured, covering both him and Gohan but Gohan was safe in his father's arms. Everyone in the capsule corp home and the office had heard the explosion as they rushed to the area. Rubble laid everywhere as one of the employess told security to call for the ceo. Bulma raced through the crowd as she looked around frantically and questioned what had happened. So had Dr. Briefs and Bunny as they looked at the rubble.

"Gohan!" exclaimed Bulma as she went to the rubble "Dad! where's Gohan!"

"Wasn't he with you!" asked Dr, Brief in concern. "Oh no..." whispered Bulma as she looked at the rubble. The employees looked on as well in concern as they saw Bulma frantically search for her son. They all gasped as they saw a hand come out of the rubble slowly crawling out of it. She ran to it as Goku now covered in bruises came out of the rubble,

"Goku!" exclaimed a worried Bulma as she went up to him and helped him up; Goku grunted in pain as he slowly crawled out of the rubble carrying Gohan who was safe, free of any injuries in his other hand.

"Gohan! is he alright?" asked a concerned Bulma as Goku just chuckled giving him to his mother,

"Oh Gohan..." whispered Bulma "What did you go and do?"

And in the next moment. Goku collapsed onto the rubble exhausted. "Goku!" called Bulma in worry as she knelt down in worry looking at Goku's fainted form. At that moment Gohan's eyes opened as he woke up.

"Mom...?" whispered Gohan.

"Gohan! you stupid twirp...don't you dare worry me like that again!" scolded Bulma as she hugged him.

"Dad?...where's dad?" shouted Gohan in worry as he broke free of Bulma's embrace and stood up on his own and looked on in shock as Bulma held Goku's head on her lap. HIs whole body was littered with injuries.

"No...Dad...Wake up dad!" shouted Gohan as he tried to wake his father up. Goku grunted in pain as his eyes opened.

"Hehehheheh...Go...Gohan...tha...that hurts...ow" muttered Goku.

"Oh!...sorry dad!" exclaimed Gohan as Bulma called for a stretcher. "Hold on Goku...we'll get you fixed up..." smiled Bulma as she held the back of his head. Goku just chuckled some more.

"...Goo...d thing...Gohan's...sa...safe..." chuckled Goku. And at that moment, Gohan had a new found respect for his dad. Gohan felt he was able to do anythign his dad did, his pride had blinded him but now he saw his father for what he truly was...a hero!

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry for not updating! was concentrating on my other stories but anyway! check this out and review please! :D and give me some ideas in your reviews and no these are not one shots. I will enter cannon and considering this Gohan? he's a little like Vegeta. Very proud of himself and his family and a little cocky but he is way...waaay stronger than his counterpart! so anyway thnx for reviewing! tc and God bless! :D Until next time!**_


End file.
